Si el mundo dejara de existir
by JuuHinamori
Summary: A veces, cuando aprendemos a vivir con el dolor, necesitamos que alguien aparezca para terminar de sanarnos [NARUHINA] CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.


**Sé que es cortó, pero lo acabo de escribir en un momento de inspiración, espero que les guste. **

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

Fue un día de primavera por la mañana, iban de la mano, él tomó la palabra… pronto notó que algo no iba bien, que las cosas no iban a terminar bien. Ella sintió cómo su mundo se le venía abajo con cada palabra que él pronunciaba. Con cada recuerdo que él mencionaba, cada broma, cada palabra con doble sentido que sólo ellos entendían.

Se sintió pequeñita. Indefensa. Vio pasar toda esa relación como diapositivas por su memoria unas cuantas veces. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sintió enojo, no lo quiso mirar a los ojos, pero no lo pudo evitar, él la tomó en sus brazos y ella enterró su rostro en su pecho, llorando.

La acompañó hasta su casa y se fue de allí… ella creyó ver una sonrisa en el rostro de él un segundo antes de darse la vuelta.

Se le partió el corazón en miles de cachitos.

Fue lo primero que le dijo a su familia. Que su relación había terminado. Que él acababa de ponerle fin a su bonita historia de amor. Nadie quiso opinar, nadie movió un músculo. Por su parte, ella no podía evitar esconder su expresión de total tristeza.

A los pocos días Hinata empezó a sentir un hueco en su pecho, por donde debía estar su corazón, sentía dolor, un dolor extraño, difícil de explicar, difícil de llenar y sobre todo… de ignorar.

Había borrado de su móvil todas las fotos que ella había ordenado en una carpeta exclusiva para él. También cambió el nombre del contacto del chico. Guardó en una caja todos los recuerdos que atesoraba, que estaban esparcidos por su habitación y le pidió a su hermanita que la escondiera, si era posible bajo siete llaves, donde ella jamás buscaría.

No hacía más que preguntarse mentalmente cuándo iba a dejar de sentir ese dolor insoportable.

Aprendió a vivir con el dolor.

Se dio cuenta que el mundo no se detenía porque ella se encontrara sumergida en la más profunda tristeza, se dio cuenta que el mundo no se detenía, porque ella iba a clases, iba a la academia de inglés, seguía cocinando, estudiando, jugando con su hermana en la consola, acompañándolo a su padre a hacer las compras. El mundo no se detenía por una ruptura.

El mundo seguía girando y la vida seguía su camino.

Sus amigas la apoyaron, la entendieron, la escucharon, lograban que su atención se centrara en ellas, cuando la invitaban a una que otra pijamada, a merendar, al centro comercial, a ver una película. Pero sabían que cuando Hinata pisaba su casa, su sonrisa se borraba y ésa noche su almohada iba a volver a empaparse, como cada noche.

Poco a poco Hinata se cansó de darle vueltas y más vueltas al mismo tema, se cansó de recordar una y otra vez las peleas, se cansó de soñar en los "y si…" que le daban mil posibilidades imposibles, también se cansó de soñar con una máquina del tiempo, con volver al pasado y corregir uno que otro error, pero pronto se dio cuenta que iba a ser en vano, que el pasado no se puede cambiar y que lo que sucede, a veces conviene.

Se cansó de pensarlo.

Se centró en los estudios, en su hermana, en sus amistades. En sonreír. El hueco en su pecho empezaba a cerrarse gracias al círculo de gente que la quería, que la amaba y que la apoyaba en las buenas y malas. Nadie se fue de su lado cuando, llorando sin consuelo, relataba las peleas, los malos entendidos y al final, la decisión que su ex novio había tomado ése día de primavera.

Un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules que siempre había estado para ella había sido testigo de todo lo que ella contaba, de todo lo que a ella le había dolido, porque cada vez que ella tenía un problema, corría hacia él, hacia Naruto, y él, con toda la paciencia del mundo, la rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba chocolate caliente, escuchaba lo que tenía para decirle y esperaba a que terminara de llorar, para darle su opinión y aconsejarla, claro que muchas veces él se había equivocado, pues no entendía a la perfección la mente femenina, pero eh, hacía lo que podía.

Y en ésta ocasión no iba a haber excepciones.

Hinata estaba sentada al lado de Naruto, estaban mirando el atardecer, en el balcón de su casa. Él la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos y subía y bajaba la mano, acariciando a su amiga. Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Cómo?

Naruto sacó de su mochila, que estaba en el suelo, una tableta de chocolate y se la tendió. Ella la tomó y sacó el chocolate de su envoltorio, luego partió el chocolate por la mitad y se lo ofreció.

Comieron el chocolate en silencio, mirando cómo los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban todo lo que podían.

—¿Qué es esto?

Hinata, aún con chocolate en la boca, sacó del envoltorio un pedacito de papel, tenía algo escrito, lo giró para leer.

_Si el mundo dejara de existir y me dijeran que elija a una persona para pasar mi último día de vida, te elegiría a ti, Hinata._

_Te amo._

Hinata levantó la cabeza y se topó con esos ojos azules que habían presenciado un sinfín de situaciones a lo largo de su vida. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

—He sido testigo de muchos años contigo, y sé que aún no has sanado por completo, Hinata, pero déjame terminar de curarte, déjame ser eso último que falta para que vuelvas a sonreír como antes, para que tus ojos vuelvan a brillar y a llenarse de lágrimas cuando ríes a carcajadas.

Naruto tomó su mano y la beso en el dorso, clavando su mirada azul en los ojos perla de ella.

Le sonrió.

Ella estaba estática.

Pero lo tomó por sorpresa, le sorprendió cómo ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, como acto reflejo él la tomó de la cintura e hizo que sus delicados pies se separen del suelo. Ella se lanzó a la boca de él, saboreando sus suaves labios en un beso lento.

—Permíteme curarte —repitió él cuando se separaron.

La respuesta que recibió fueron los ojos de Hinata llenándose de lágrimas, pero esta vez esas lágrimas eran de felicidad.

La tristeza se había ido por fin y ella dejó de sentir por completo esa pizca de vacío que aún quedaba en su corazón.

* * *

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


End file.
